Ast, The Beloved Sin
"I love all things. Equally, no matter how big or small they are. I cannot feel or afford affection or fondness, but I do '''truly and deeply love everything'. That is the impossible, paradoxical creed that I bind myself to. I just can't help loving everything more and more with every passing moment. That is why I will save everything I love. My love is all-consuming salvation, so I will save everything. Endlessly. Equally. Until I find something I cannot save. Beings like you can't understand my desire, because you do not truly love the way I do. But I forgive you, I love you too much."'' —Ast, mulling over a crowd of frightened humans Summary Ast 'is an Atziluth, an ancient entity born towards the beginning of the universe. Many would assume that Ast is a being representing sin, though they would be wrong. The name most commonly given to him is in fact a perversion of his original nature, as he represents the desire to seek gratification and satisfaction. Throughout history, he has been commonly demonised, and his original name buried. Despite this, Ast seems largely unaffected by humanity's opinion, and in fact loves all of them equally, wishing to bring them all eternal happiness. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A Name: Ast, The Beloved Sin, The All-Devouring Love Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Inapplicable, though is referred to as male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Primal Entity, Higher-Dimensional Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 3, and 8. Will always survive as long as the divine, the beautiful, and the glorious, remain the aspirations of mankind. But even without that, he can still survive), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Possesses a superior existence to the Hadou, who can be restored from being erased on the conceptual level nearly instantly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (As an Atziluth, he is entirely made out of a 5-Dimensional energy source called The Distortion, and cannot be harmed by powers that only interfere with lower dimensions), Grows stronger when something causes a mortal to feel "hope" or "aspiration" (For example, his power rises massively if his opponents feel confident in their victory, but he grows weaker the more hopeless they feel), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Should be similar to the Hadou, who can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, soul and mental state, even at large distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual etc. These attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Should also be able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. Able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Lives in a state of "Super Existence" that allows him to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks should emit waves of light that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Extreme Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Conceptual, Spatial, Temporal, Material, and Void (Should have the same resistances as the Hadou, if not greater) Attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Non-Corporeal (His true self is a swirling vortex of higher-dimensional energy, and even if he's destroyed, he can return wherever he wants while it remains), Explosion Manipulation with Azazel (Can create an explosion at least the size of a nuclear bomb, with radiation that can kill everything for Lightyears around), Soul Manipulation with Armaros (Can simply rip an opponent's soul from their body and absorb it into himself), Can wield Time Paradoxes as weapons using Gogmagog, Insect Manipulation with Beelzebub (Can create a parasite in his opponent's body and direct it to destroy them from the inside-out), Energy Projection with Belphegor (Can create a beam that is always as strong as his opponent) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Gave Uriah enough power to be equal to Horus. Should be at least comparable to Ach'taskri. His stomach contains an entire "World" that was shown to contain hundreds of planets and stars) Speed: Immeasurable (The Distortion transcends traditional distance, meaning that he can simply "be" wherever he wants to be in moments)' ' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level [[Durability|'Durability']]: 'Unknown', likely''' Multi-Solar System Level''' Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Reluctant to harm anything, as he "loves everyone too much to hurt them" and will attempt to cause them as little pain as possible. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Atziluth: '''Ast is not a 4-Dimensional entity, and exists in a higher-dimensional energy well called The Distortion. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability the Aztiluth uses possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Atziluth follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all their attacks, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The Atziluth's power is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as his strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Atziluth's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of an Atziluth's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Atziluth are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Atziluth unless it interferes with the Distortion. The Atziluth exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still live on a deeper level, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only an Atziluth can traditionally kill another Atziluth, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. * '''Azazel: '''By invoking the name of a fallen angel that taught mankind warfare, Ast gathers an incredible amount of nuclear energy together into a singular space before releasing it, creating an explosion on the same scale as a nuclear bomb, consuming entire cities with ease, and instantly killing nature itself for a diameter that spans miles. At full power this ability can kill all life for tens of Lightyears around with the radiation alone, destroying the planet it is used on. * '''Armaros: '''By invoking the name of the angel known as "The Cursed One", Ast immediately rips the opponent's soul from their body painlessly and absorbs it into himself. * '''Gogmagog: '''By invoking the names of the allies of Satan, Ast reaches into the past and seizes it with is bare hands, moulding it into a weapon to wield in combat. Due to being a Time Paradox, the weapon instantly erases the person it touches while nullifying all their powers. This effect also ignores resistance to such effects as it is not erasure, but simply a contradiction in reality. * '''Beelzebub: '''By invoking the name of The Lord of Flies, Ast creates a parasite in his opponent's body that tears apart their muscles and crushes their bones. He can also control the direction of the parasite's movement, sending it to vital organs and nerves to completely destroy them in moments. * '''Belphegor: '''By invoking the name of the demon of sloth, Ast releases a powerful ray that is always as strong and as fast as his opponent, and meeting it head on results in them losing all their power. Even a glancing blow was enough to drain 70% of Horus' power. Furthermore, the beam is measured to everything, meaning that it is always equal to any counterattack or interruption conceivable, simply crushing these concepts in it's path to the foe. Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Atziluth Category:Of Gods and Men Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages